


Camping Trip

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to do things the Muggle way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntbijou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=auntbijou).



"You _eat_ them?" Harry stared at Charlie, swallowing hard.

"Of course. Birds, squirrels, rabbits -- almost any small game is tasty once you've seasoned it up with a few herbs and wrapped it in a bit of pastry, if you have some, or just roast it otherwise. The whole _point_ is to be trying to survive like Muggles." Charlie finished skinning a squirrel, and with a twist of his knife, removed its innards to toss into the fire. "It's just a bit of a challenge, that's all, to see if I can do it."

Harry managed a rather shaky smile. "I suppose after coping with dragon ailments, and dragons generally, it's not that intimidating to catch a few little beasties."

"No." Charlie skewered several small carcasses and set the spit over the flames. "There. They'll want turning from time to time but that's basically all we have to do."

His red hair shone in the flickering light as he absentmindedly rubbed his dirty hands on his jeans. Harry moved a little closer.

"I know you want to do things the Muggle way on this camping trip," he murmured, "but I'd like to propose an exception or so." He trailed his hand over Charlie's thigh, stroking the muscles there, well-defined under the worn cotton.

"I'd be amenable to that," Charlie admitted, capturing Harry's wrist and pulling it upward so that he could suck one of Harry's fingertips, his tongue swirling around it most erotically. "Especially since I realized about two hours out that I forgot to bring any lube."

"Good job I brought my wand, then." Harry transfigured a drift of last autumn's leaves into a pile of cushions, then knelt down to begin unbuttoning Charlie's jeans.

When they finally got around to eating their dinner, they both thought that the half-burnt squirrel was the best meal they'd ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> For auntbijou at the request of eeyore9990, who suggested Charlie/Harry, prompts, "bird, squirrel, pastry."


End file.
